Big Time Relization
by celticfyre
Summary: takes place after big time party, the week that Camille isnt talking to Logan. Logan tries to understand what he feels for her, and what he should do about it. bad summary, please read it anyway. Logille with mentions of Kendall/Jo
1. Day 1

**Logan x Camille**

**After big time party Camille isn't talking to Logan and he thinks it over to figure out how he truly feels about her.**

**I don't own Big time rush, or any of these character.**

**(A/N) this is my first fanfiction so please review so i know where i could improve, and if tis terrible, im sorry.**

* * *

He's sitting upright on a lounge chair by the pool. The pool he had just been thrown into. He looks dejectedly up at the angered brunette in front of him. She's staring down at him with her arms folded, looking madder than he'd ever seen her. He's kind of surprised she hasn't slapped him yet.

"You're really mad at me right?"

"Oh big time; in fact I've decided that I'm not talking to you for one whole week."

* * *

BEEP. His alarm clock blared in his ear. His arm reached out slowly to locate the snooze button. Unfortunately Kendall was awake and rummaging through drawers on the other side of the room, making it impossible for Logan to get back to sleep.

"Dude, would you keep it down?" Logan yelled tossing a pillow in Kendall's direction.

"Can't, I'm headed to the pool to see Jo."

"At this time?"

"Logan, it's already noon. You kept hitting the snooze button; we thought you'd never get up." Kendall joked as he continued digging around for who knows what.

Logan pulled a pillow over his head trying to block out Kendall. He hadn't slept well, his mind kept replaying that scene with Camille as he slept. What was the big deal anyway? So what if she wasn't talking to him for a week? That girl was ten different flavors of crazy. Wasn't he totally freaked out at the beginning of the party anyway?

Camille not talking to him, psh that should be a good thing.

Then why did Logan feel this terrible?

Guilt. That must be it. Camille might be insane but she was really nice, and she had always helped them with their crazy schemes. Why on Earth would he string two girls along at once anyway? What had gotten into him? He had been raised way better than that.

When Logan finally dragged himself out of bed, he found the apartment empty. Katie and Mrs. Knight had gone to an audition for a sneaker commercial, Kendall was with Jo, and James and Carlos were probably getting in trouble like always. Logan didn't mind being alone, it gave him the freedom to take an extra long shower to wash away the guilt.

Afterwards, the lonely apartment felt like a jail cell, and he needed to get out. He decided that he needed some fresh air. The pool would be a nice place to relax, but he might run into Camille there, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face her yet. However, Camille was rarely seen around Palmwoods Park, and even though it would be crowded on a beautiful day like today, Logan still felt it was his best bet. He grabbed the latest 'Doctor' magazine, put on his shades, and headed towards the park.

The elevator dropped him off in the lobby, and as he headed to the front of the building, he noticed Camille, leaning over a script with her brow furrowed. Logan wanted to go over and talk to her, apologize again for last night, but as soon as she saw him she got up. She gave him a small sad smile, and then walked off to the pool area.

Logan sighed, and then continued on his way to the park to read. However, his mind couldn't focus on the small words printed in front of him. Eventually he gave up, tossing the magazine to the side and leaning back against a nearby tree. He had almost fallen asleep when a shadow appeared over him. Sure it would be Camille, looking just as angry as she had the night before, Logan slowly opened his eyes. But it was James who stood over him, not Camille.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Well I had been reading, and just now I was about to take a nap." Logan responded, slightly confused. "Why?"

"Carlos and I have been looking all over for you. We texted you like ten times!"

At that Logan reached into his pocket to pull out his phone for the first time since the party. He tried to turn it on, and grimaced when it sparked and went dead. "I don't think my phone survived its time in the pool." He thought aloud. "What did you need anyway?"

"Well Carlos and I know that you didn't have such a great time at the party last night, so we figured we could cheer you up." James said brightly. The look on his face told Logan that they were up to something.

"What are you two planning?"

James just grinned, and dragged Logan back to the Palmwoods, and into the elevator. Once they hit the top floor, they ran to a janitor's closet that had roof access.

"Won't we get in trouble if we're caught?" Logan asked.

"Stop being so scared of everything!" Carlos said. He had been waiting for his two band mates up on the roof, and was standing next to a bucket.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Logan asked.

"Well Carlos and I noticed the abundance of females by the pool today…" James started, but Carlos cut in.

"And it's all the insane ones. You know the ones that like tossing us in pools…"

"and reject us every other day. So we had a plan for revenge." James finished with a sly smile.

Logan carefully made his way to the ledge and looked down over the pool area. He saw Kendall with Jo playing chess. They looked like they were having a great time. He glanced around the rest of the area. There were the Simms twins pushing some poor guy in the pool, the Jennifers were sitting at their table drinking smoothies, and Sunblock Girl was tanning. Even Mercedes was there, sitting on Guitar Dude's lap.

Lastly his eyes rested on Camille. She was sitting in a corner, still reading over her script. Now she had added wild hand gestures and expressions. The crazy method actress was just preparing for another audition. Logan chuckled a bit to himself as he turned to face his two friends. "What exactly is this plan?"

James and Carlos looked at each other then unconsciously glanced at the bucket. Logan could now see it was full of water balloons. 'Are they serious?' Logan thought to himself. "And did you two geniuses think about what they might do to us after they're soaked? Didn't you learn anything from the field hockey team back home?"

"But they were hockey players! These are just overdramatic girly girls. They can't hurt us." Carlos said with a chuckle. James smiled and nodded behind him.

"What about Kendall? Don't you think he'll be upset with us for ruining his date?" The smart boy said logically.

"Kendall will get over it. He never stays mad at anyone for more than a minute anyway. Come on Logie! This is exactly what the Hollywood super party kings of Hollywood need to do to keep our cred." James said, pulling out a bandana and wrapping it around his head. Carlos put on his helmet, tapping it twice. They each picked up two water balloons, and turned to Logan. "Are you in?" they asked together.

"I gotta get new friends." Logan mumbled as he grabbed some balloons.

* * *

"Ow."

"Ugh"

"Umph"

"What were you idiots thinking?" Kendall yelled. The four band mates were back in 2J. Kendall was dripping wet, and the other three were on the couch, each nursing their own injuries. Jo was currently in their bathroom trying to dry off. James and Carlos both looked over at Logan, which didn't go unnoticed by Kendall.

"What are you looking at me for?" Logan whined, paling under Kendall's gaze. "This was James' and Carlos' idea. They forced me into it!"

"We were trying to cheer you up!" James yelled.

"Great job," Logan replied sarcastically.

"I don't care whose idea it was! You guys are out of control! Bitters want us kicked out, what with the pillow fight, octopus, and the party. Dropping water balloons from a restricted area is not helping!" Kendall was calmer after venting, and continued, "wait, why did you do it anyway?"

"They were all the mean girls; we thought it'd be fun." Carlos said.

"Yea, we're sorry you and Jo got hit, we really weren't aiming for you." James responded, soothing Kendall back to his non-mad state.

"Okay, but why did you join them?" He said turning to Logan. "Didn't you learn not to take their advice at the party yesterday?" Logan looked down depressed. He had learned his lesson, more than they even knew. During the balloon air raid, Logan had watched Camille. When James hit her with a balloon, she looked up and her eyes locked with Logan's. The hurt that he'd seen in those eyes, had made Logan die a little inside.

While he was reliving the pain, Kendall had continued his lecture. Logan didn't bother trying to catch up; he just got up and went to the bathroom that Jo was not occupying. He grabbed a few medical supplies and then went back to his own room. Nursing the cuts and bruises made by the swarm of wet girls that had attacked them temporarily took his mind off of Camille. But he knew he had to do something to make it up to her. She deserved better than this.

Mrs. Knight and Katie returned around dinner time. Kendall and James were playing dome hockey, and Carlos was playing on swirly, when Logan finally emerged from his room. He had spent the hour trying to think of how to make it up to Camille, but he had no ideas. Kendall was the planner, not him. Logan knew that he would need Kendall's help, but was afraid to ask. Firstly he didn't want James or Carlos getting involved and making everything worse, again. And secondly, he wasn't exactly sure of his intentions.

When he had seen Camille hurt, he had felt something inside. Something he had no explanation for. He wanted to run to her and just hold her until she felt better. But those feelings implied that he liked her in a way that he was sure he didn't. Camille was crazy. There's no getting around that, and Logan really didn't need any more crazy in his life.

Then why did he feel like he needed to comfort Camille?

"Hey, dude, you awake?" Kendall said, waving his hand in front of Logan's face.

"Bleep blap bloop. Huh? What?" Logan said unintelligibly.

"You were zoned out buddy. Mom said dinner's ready."

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something." Logan said as he followed his best friend to the table.

"Camille?" Katie asked knowingly.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Logan spluttered defensively.

"I can tell. You had that look where you're nervous and uncertain and guilty all at once." She answered.

Deciding that a change in topic was necessary, Logan turned to Mrs. Knight. "Mrs. Knight, would it be possible to go shopping tomorrow? I… uhh dropped my phone in the pool, accidentally."

"Sure Logan, we can go right after you guys get back from the studio."

"Actually mom," Kendall started, "Gustavo gave us the week off as a thank you for helping him with his par…. I mean because we got our demos chosen. He's excited that his band is succeeding."

"That's great! I am so proud of you guys!" Mrs. Knight said, giving her son a little hug. "Logan I'll take you to get a new phone tomorrow morning then okay?"

"Thanks Mrs. K." He said.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, with the exception of James and Carlos getting yelled at for having a mini food fight. Logan went to sleep that night, thinking about Camille and what he should do.

* * *

**Okay so that was chapter one. I hope it came out okay. Let me know what you think! I don't know how many chapters this will end up being, probably around three or four, but i guess it depends on the feedback i get :)**


	2. Days 2 and 3

****

Okay, I know its been a long time since I started this, I'm sorry, I got really sick, and then I had all my make up work to do that I didnt have much time for writing. But dont worry I'm back! This chapter probably sucks I know and I'm sorry in advance. Please read and reveiw anyways!

**As always I own nothing but the plot and writing. I wish I did own the characters and everything, but alas my wish is no one's command. **

**Well, let the story continue...**

* * *

Logan sat on the orange couch, humming 'Any kind of guy' as he programmed his new phone with all the numbers he had lost. Mrs. Knight had taken him to the mall earlier that day, and his new phone was just the newest model of his old one. He was using Carlos' phone to program his own because Carlos had the most numbers.

Carlos himself was nearby, playing some new video game. He jumped up when the doorbell rang, and glanced through the peep hole. "Kendall!" he called, as he opened the door to let a kind faced Jo into the apartment. Logan looked up in time to see Kendall yawning as he came out of his and Logan's shared room. He was still in his pajamas, obviously having just woken up. "Carlos what on earth could you nee… AHH!" he yelled. Having seen Jo standing there, Kendall ran back into his room to change. Logan chuckled slightly at his friend's embarrassment. Kendall was back in record time, now wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Why didn't you tell me Jo was here?" Kendall said, slightly smacking Carlos in the chest.

"It's my fault," Jo said. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you I was coming, I just needed to talk to Logan about something." Logan couldn't be sure, but it seemed like her pleasant tone turned darker when her attention turned to him.

"And what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Logan sounded a lot calmer than he was. He crossed his fingers and hoped that it would be anything except…

"Camille." Logan refused to meet Jo's eyes. He should've seen this coming. Jo and Camille were best friends, practically inseparable. Of course Jo would know what had happened. "Logan, why would you hurt her like that? She was devastated when she found out about you and Mercedes."

"I don't know! James and Carlos said that…" He started but was cut off.

"Why would you ever listen to those two?" Kendall walked over to Jo to try to calm her down.

"I didn't think this would happen, and I did apologize to her." He whined.

"Well she forgave you, but she is still mad and hurt. I hate to see her like that. I know you care about her, so you need to fix this." Jo said. Kendall smirked at the mention at Jo's mention of Logan's crush.

"Who says I care about her? And I can't fix this because she isn't talking to me."

"Oh that is LAME Logan. Just try, you can still fix this."

"And you so totally like Camille! No doubt about it." Kendall said, cause Jo to smile.

"I don't like her! But I guess I have to try to fix this anyway." Kendall smirked, unconvinced. Jo looked calmer however, and her tone was much lighter.

"Good, fix it. The sooner, the better." She said, as she headed back out the door. Kendall saw her out, as Carlos, who had remained quiet throughout the exchange came over to sit by Logan.

"You do have a thing for Camille." He said. Logan just walked away, neither confirming it nor denying it.

He got to his room and closed the door. Now he had to come up with a plan to make up with Camille. He couldn't ask Kendall for help either, because Kendall thought he _liked _her.

Sure she's pretty, and sweet, and caring, and downright hysterical when she started on one of her scenes… uh oh. Was this headed where Logan thought it was? Did he actually like her?

No way. She was overdramatic, and she ambushed him just to practice for auditions. Who does that? She had interrupted him when he tried to impress Jo by slapping him, then kissing him, then running away. Crazy much?

Logan thought back to that kiss. Camille had said that it was for an audition, but the guys weren't so sure. Logan himself knew this to be a lie. Sure he was taken off guard by the kiss, but her true feelings were still very evident in the way her lips moved against his. Come to think of it, he had like the way her lips felt against his skin. Did this mean he was falling for the method actress? He had no clue.

The door opened, and Kendall came in, closing it again behind him. Logan was seated on his own bed, and Kendall came to sit across from him. "What are you going to do about this?" He asked.

"I don't know." Logan responded.

"Where do you want this to go?"

"I don't know."

"Well how do you feel about her?"

"I said I don't know Kendall!" Logan immediately felt bad for snapping at his friend, he was just so confused. "Kendall, I'm sorry, I just… I don't know." He said putting his head in his hands.

"Well first things first, you need to find out if you like her as more than a friend." Kendall said, seemingly unphased by Logan's outburst. He was using his planning voice, which both scared and calmed Logan.

"How do I do that?"

"Easy, you spend some time with her. Just focus on being together, and then see if you want it to become something more." Kendall said, as if it would be that simple.

"She's not talking to me." Logan pointed out. He always felt the need to point out every little thing that might go wrong with a plan. Usually this was a good thing, it allowed them to make back up plans, but now it was just a stalling mechanism, and Kendall wasn't having it.

"Have you even tried? No, I didn't think so. Just try, and if she's unreceptive, then figure out something else to do. That's the most help you'll get from me until you admit that you like her." He said as he got up to leave. Logan knew Kendall was just trying to help, but he still felt lost. Figuring that he had nothing more to lose, he pulled out his phone and scrolled down to 'Camille'.

"Can we talk?" He texted her. Seconds later his phone buzzed, and while the response was to be expected, Logan was still disappointed.

"No talking." In a very uncharacteristic move, Logan refused to give up.

"Can we hang out tomorrow anyway?" he texted her.

"I have an audition at 11 but by 2 I'll be free. Meet by the pool?" Her response brought a smile to Logan's face. 'Success' he thought.

"Sounds great! " Maybe tomorrow would be a good day. Spending time with Camille could give him the answers he craved. He needed those answers before he could move forward.

* * *

"Oh come on Camille! This is ridiculous!" Logan all but screamed at the girl on the pool chair next to his. A new text message appeared. 'I don't care. I said I'm not talking to you for a week, so I'm not.' Logan thought that when she had agreed to hand out with him, it meant she would give up her silent treatment for at least a little bit, but no such luck. He had found out first hand just how well Camille could hold grudges.

He decided to try to work with it. There were things they could do together without talking, weren't there? Board games were good; no talking required and they could still have fun. "I'll be right back!" Logan said, and he jumped up and ran back to 2J.

When he got there James and Kendall were playing hockey, throwing each other across the room and making a mess. Ignoring his urge to clean up after them, Logan asked them where the games were kept. He ran to the closet Kendall had pointed to, and hurried out on his way. He was almost out the door when James called, "Hey, hold on there!"

"What?" Logan asked.

"Aren't you with Camille?" James asked.

"Yea."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to get some games for us." Logan said with a 'duh' look on his face.

"What James meant was how's it going?" Kendall said, winking.

"Well she's sitting next to me silently, only responding by texting me. It's rather aggravating." Logan said, once again turning to leave. He got into the hallway and shut the door before James and Kendall got the confused look off of their faces.

When he got back down to the pool, Logan could see Camille chatting with Guitar Dude. Logan had no idea what they were talking about, but he was furious. She would talk to others, just not Logan. He stopped himself at that. Was he being jealous? Of course she would talk to others, they didn't hurt her. But why should he be jealous? Camille wasn't his.

But she should be.

There it was, the answer he had wanted; the one he had been looking for all along. Kendall was right. Logan liked Camille, and he was finally able to admit it to himself.

After that realization, Logan just wanted to go upstairs and think it over, analyze it. That's what he did, analyze interpret, and decide what to do. He wanted to talk to Kendall, get his help. But he needed to go back out there and face his realization head on.

Resigned to the fact that he couldn't mentally debate what he just found out, he decided to put it out of his thoughts so he could relax around Camille for as long as he needed to.

As he walked up to Camille, Guitar Dude walked away. "What were you guys talking about?" Logan asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

Apparently that failed because the txt message he got said 'Why do you care? Jealous?'

"Anyways, I got some games if you want to play…?" He said, gesturing to the pile he had just placed on a nearby table.

'I can't, sorry. My mom wants me home.' The text said, and Camille got up and walked back towards the Palmwoods lobby. Logan wasn't sure whether this was good or bad. He hated seeing her leave, but this gave him the perfect opportunity to work through his problems.

Logan grabbed the games and ran as quickly as possible back to 2J. "KENDALL!"

* * *

**And there Logan goes, always running to Kendall for help. Thankfully Kendall is such an awesome guy. I hope this was pretty good. Press the little button below and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Days 4 and 5

Finally, the last chapter is complete! I'm sorry it took so long, i have an issue with finishing what I start. Anyway this is the end, and i hope it doesn't dissappoint. Send me a review and tell me what you think! I upped it to T because i'm paranoid.

As always, I don't own big time rush, if i did, well it wouldn't be a kids show thats for sure. ;)

* * *

**Day 4.**

Logan was sitting with Kendall at the kitchen table, as he had been for the last half hour. Coming up with a plan had turned out to be harder than anticipated. Kendall had promised to help, but quite honestly, he was stumped. He had even asked Jo for help, but Jo refused to have anything to do with a plan that might harm her best friend.

"What are you two thinking so hard about?" James asked as he and Carlos entered the room. Carlos immediately ran to the fridge in search of microwave dino nuggets.

"I'm just trying to come up with a way to get Camille and Logan together."

"Kendall!" Logan whined. He did not want the 'player' of the group to know that he needed help to get his girl.

"What's the problem? Camille's crazy about him!"

"She's not talking to me."

"Oh yea… Well just go up to her and kiss her." James said, shrugging as if it was really that simple.

"Yea, because I could do that," Logan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. It was well known that Logan wasn't that experienced with girls.

"Why not, she does it to you."

"He's got a point." Kendall stated, and James nodded. Kendall stood up and started walking away. "And it's better than anything I can think of. It's settled, that's what you're going to do. My job is done." He opened the door and started to make his way out.

"But Kendall!" He halted. "You know I can't do that. How am I supposed to kiss her out of nowhere?"

"Fine." Kendall conceded, "I'll think of something else. But James' way is plan B."

* * *

**Day 5.**

"Is everyone ready?" Kendall's voice sounded through the walkie talkie.

"Lucky comb and Corn dog in position" James answered.

"Guys…. I'm not too sure about this…" Logan was having serious doubts about this plan. Mostly he was afraid Camille would reject him and then injure him.

"Too late. Target spotted and Hockey puck is activating phase one." Kendall's walkie clicked off.

"Relax Loginator, Everything will work out fine." Carlos said, and then their walkie went dead too.

Panicking, Logan went over the plan in his head for the 8 millionth time. The main goal was to get Camille to talk to him again. The long term, or stretch goal, was to get them together. The key to all of this was surprise. Camille wasn't to know that Logan had anything to do with this until after it was too late to avoid it. They needed to trap her in a situation that would force her to speak to Logan again. It was a simple three step plan.

Step one. Kendall knew that Camille was hanging out with Jo today. His job was to separate them. Most likely he would just pull Jo off into a corner for a hot make-out session, leaving Camille all alone and more susceptible to a big time ambush. It would be easier if Jo was in on the plan, but after her refusal to help, it was safer to keep her in the dark.

Step two. This was the tricky part because it relied completely on James and Carlos being able to outsmart Camille. Fat chance, it would never work. The two would show up right after Jo left to take Camille away. Using any clever, or not, story they could think of, they would walk her down the first floor west hallway, past the janitors' closet. When they were within range they would say the codeword, 'corn dog', so Logan would know it was time.

Step Three. If, and this was a big 'if', steps one and two went off without a hitch, then it would be time for step three. This step was all up to Logan. Usually he wasn't given steps to do all by himself, but this was his operation. His job was to grab her and force her to communicate with him. He needed to block the door, trapping her and hopefully making her talk. Kendall had reminded him that his best bet was to just kiss her, and James had given him some 'fool proof pick-up lines'. (Logan knew those would just get him slapped) Even Carlos, never been on a date Carlos, had called him a wuss.

"Oh well." Logan sighed. He was stuck with this stupid plan so he might as well hope for the best. Kendall seemed to think this plan was going to get him and Camille together. Logan honestly would be happy with just hearing her voice again, but then again, this was Camille so who knew?

Suddenly Logan heard a commotion out in the hallway. He opened the closet door to see what was happening.

"Corn Dog! CORN DOG!" James screamed, as he and Carlos sprinted by his closet. Logan turned to see what they were running from, and saw a very pissed-off Camille chasing after them. He didn't even want to know what had happened.

With courage he didn't know he possessed, Logan jumped right into Camille's path, shocking her to a halt. "Logan?" she asked. He ignored the happy voice in his head cheering about hearing Camille's voice, and grabbed her shoulders, dragging her inside.

He closed the door and blocked it with his body, looking at Camille in the dim light. "I should've know Big Time Rush would be up to something" Camille said, simultaneously glaring at Logan and looking for another way out.

"So… you're talking to me again?" Logan asked cautiously.

"If it gets me out of here…"

Kendall threatened to lock us in here so… no promises." Logan almost wished he was kidding.

"Great friends you got there."

Logan shrugged. "They're just trying to be helpful."

"What is all this about anyway?" she asked, taking a small step towards him, or rather the door.

"Well, um, you see…" He paused to collect his thoughts, but wimped out at the last moment. "I just wanted to apologize again for how I treated you at the party. It wasn't right."

"Okay, But I don't think that's your real reason," she said, taking another step forward. Logan could smell her perfume. "Wanna try again?"

"Well… you see… I think… and maybe… but… and then… and you… and uh… yea."

"What?" Camille asked, genuinely confused.

"Um… Oh forget this!" Logan turned and yanked on the doorknob. He couldn't do this. Asking her out was not as easy as everyone seemed to think, and he was beyond frustrated. He felt bad about ruining a great Kendall plan, but he just wanted out.

But, the door would not budge. Kendall must've followed through with his threat after all. Logan tried again, with no success. "Damn it!" he yelled, mentally cursing his best friend.

"He locked it?" Camille asked with a smirk. "You know, for someone so smart you can be incredibly dense Logan. I know why I'm here. I've known for ages, and so have your friends apparently. They also knew you would chicken out so they forced you into this. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"What, huh? I uh, I have no idea what you're talking about. Bleep blap bloop."

"You know what, I don't know why I bother! You're indecisive, overly cautious, and constantly over-analyzing everything. I'm dramatic, impulsive, and care-free. I don't need a guy who criticizes fun and worries nonstop. You are a coward Logan Mitchell!"

"I'm not a coward! I just… I like being careful. What's so wrong about that?"

"You will never live life if you worry every two minutes about something that might not be the safest, or the most practical. I mean, you live with Carlos and James, haven't you ever noticed that they have way more fun than you? You can't even relax for 2 seconds without worrying that you forgot to do something." Camille was angry, and she didn't even know where to start with him. "Don't bother talking to me until you grow a set!"

As Camille pulled herself together for what was sure to be another award-winning monologue, Logan thought over everything she had said. She was absolutely correct about everything, except him being a coward. Since she had entered his life, he had done more stupid things than he would've ever dreamed of in Minnesota. She was crazy, and had made his life insane, but he had never had this much fun with anyone else in the world; not even his escapades with his band mates could compare. He loved her for her spontaneous, crazy, care-free self, and he just wanted to prove he was good enough for her.

Without thinking, without planning, without hesitating, he grabbed her shoulders, leaned in, and kissed her. It was the most impulsive thing he had ever done in his life, and also the best.

Camille wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and leaned into the kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect rhythm. He pushed her back against the wall as he deepened the kiss. She moaned enthusiastically, and Logan thought he had never been happier.

With a bang the jolted the happy couple apart, the closet door opened. They heard a yelp from Carlos, and looked over to see him running away and pretending to claw out his eyes.

Kendall looked shocked, and James beamed. "That's my Logie, all grown up and making out in a janitor closet." He said, pretending to wipe away a tear. Logan normally would've turned bright red, but honestly he was too happy to be embarrassed. Kendall punched James in the arm, and pushed him away.

"Well it seems like everything here is as it should be. I think I'll go look for Jo." He said, and then winked and walked away.

Logan and Camille looked at each other. "So where were we?" she asked. Logan chuckled, and they picked up right where they had left off.

* * *

Let me know what you think, and if you have requests i'll take em. i write harry potter, big time rush, switched at birth and victorious, so if you want a story send your idea my way and ill see what i can do. one shots only though because i'm working on a longer story for scorpius and rose. anyway, leavec a review and ill love you forever.


End file.
